A typical individual will frequently participate in activities such as accessing a physical or digital object, securing a physical or digital object, conducting a transaction and storing/retrieving data. Such activities may be facilitated and secured using one or more items carried, for example, in a pocket, by the user. For example, an individual may carry a RFID or Bluetooth key to access and secure his/her home or office and a wireless key fob to access and operate his/her vehicle. The individual may also carry a physical wallet with a government issued identification, cards issued by financial institutions for accessing associated funds or completing transactions, and other cards issued by other entities (e.g. insurance cards, membership cards, rewards cards, etc.). The individual may also carry a storage device, for example, a USB thumb-drive for storing data. The individual may also carry and use a password manager for maintaining passwords for various objects (e.g. user accounts).
What is needed is a single device that consolidates the functionality and replaces the multiple, potentially bulky, items carried by an individual. What is further needed is for the device to be compatible with existing devices and systems in order to provide features and functionality such as authentication and proximity based access thereto.